She's A Hardy
by LexiC101
Summary: Her father got into the WWE just before she was born, he was there for her birth then her mum and dad broke up. At the age of 3 herself and her mother were in a car accident leaving her without a mother. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff's POV**

I walked backstage after winning my match. I grabbed a towel from a near by table and wiped my face. It always felt good to win but it is amazing when you win in your home town. As I walked into the locker room Matt threw me my phone which had 28 missed calls.

"Why didn't you answer?" I asked

"It was a private caller who knows who would be calling as private around here" he said

"dick" I said making some people laugh. the phone rang again. Private caller. I sighed and answered

"Hello is this Jeffrey Hardy?" A women asked

"Yes who are you?" I asked

"I'm Nicole Taylor I'm from the Raleigh North Carolina hospital I have a little girl here buy the name of Taylen Hardy" she said

"What's wrong with Taylen?" Matt stood up and walked over to me everyone else stared at me.

"She and her mother were in a terrible accident because someone threw a rock from a near by bridge" the women said

"Is she okay?" I rubbed my face. After here I was going to see my little girl.

"She is fine everything is okay but here mother didn't make it I'm sorry" she had no emotion in her voice. "So if you could please come and get her that would be good" she hung up before I could say anything. I started packing my bag.

"What's going on?" Matt asked I didn't answer I just threw things around. Hunter grabbed me before I could do anything else. "Jeff what's wrong?"

"It's Taylen she was in an accident" I said. Hunter let me go and I kept packing my bag

"Is she okay?" Hunter asked

"She fine but her mum died" I said and picked up my bag I went to walk out when Vince walked in

"Okay Jeff we are ready for your promo" he said

"I can't I have to go" I said I went to walk out but he blocked my way

"Why do you have to leave? What's more important?" He asked

"My daughter has been in a car accident which had left her without a mother and I have to go pick her up" I said. He moved out of my way and I started running. I ran into the hospital.

"I got a call to say I need to come pick up my daughter" I said to the women on the desk she just pointed. I turned and saw Taylen sitting in a chair with a phone.

"Hey Taylen" I said she looked up

"Daddy!" She ran over and hugged me

"Ready to go?" I asked she nodded and grabbed the phone "who's is that?" I asked

"Mummy's" she said I picked her up

"You need to sign these" the women said putting papers up for me to sign "and she doesn't know we thought you might want to tell her" I nodded and sighed

"We're you the one who called me?" She nodded "you were so nice and you felt really sorry" I said sarcastically "you might wanna work on that" I walked out with Taylen in my arms. We drove back to the arena. I walked into the locker room where Matt was.

"Uncle Matty!" She screamed and jumped on him

"Hey Tay how are you?" Matt started a conversation with her while I went to do my promo. After that I headed to catering to get some food for Taylen.

"So what's this about you having a kid on the road with you?" Kurt asked as a group came up.

"I knew I had a kid I video chat with her as much as possible but now she needs to live with me because her mum died" I said

"Shit does she know?" John asked

"Nope do you guys wanna tell her?" I asked they all backed away "thanks a lot guys!" I yelled before walking back to my locker room.

* * *

read and review tell me what you think

-Lexi


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff's POV**

I walked into the locker room. Matt was sitting there on his phone. No Taylen.

"Matt!" I yelled startling him

"What?!" He yelled

"Where's Taylen?!" I asked

"In the Divas locker room I had to do a promo god" Matt said getting back on his phone. I rolled my eyes and down to the divas locker room. I knocked on the door and Trish opened it for me.

"Hey Jeff" she smiled "you here for Taylen?"

"Yeah sorry about that" I said and she let me in. Taylen was sitting with Lita on the couch.

"Daddy!" She put her arms up to me making all the girls go 'awh'

"Thanks guys" I said

"It's fine she's cute" Lita said "tell Matt ill see him later"

"Will do" I said and walked out the door. We headed back to the locker room. There was more people in there now which kind of scared her as she put her head into my neck.

"Who's this?" Eddie asked

"This is Taylen she's my daughter" I said and sat down Taylen stared at him before laughing.

"Eh what's so funny?" He smiled at her. She pointed at him "me?" She nodded he grabbed and started tickled her.

"You gonna tell her?" Matt asked

"I have to I have no choice" I said and rubbed my face.

"I saw do it now" triple h said

"Really? Okay" everyone looked at me and ran out of the locker room. "wankers!" I yelled. I looked down at her.

"Daddy where's mummy?" She asked "I want mummy"

"Sweetie your going I be living with daddy for a while" I started

"Why where mummy?" She asked

"Remember why you went to that place here daddy picked you up?" She nodded "well mummy is still there"

"When she back?"

"She isn't coming back mummy is going to a different place with a lot of different people but she will be watching over you my grandma and grandpa remember them?"

"No! Mummy can't be gone!" She screamed and started crying. I let her go. She had to get it out. After about 5 minuets she stopped throwing things around but was still crying.

"Taylen come here" Jeff said sitting on the ground. Taylen rubbed her eyes and walked over to me. "I know your sad and I know you want mummy but its okay you have me and uncle Matt and I think a lot of divas like you too"

"I just want mummy" she choked and cried into my chest.

"Come on we'll go the hotel" I said. I picked her up and took her out to the retail car. I put her in the back seat as drove to the hotel. By the time we got there she had fell asleep. I got to my room and realized I had nothing for her. I grabbed one of my old t-shirts and put her in that. I grabbed 2 pillows and put them either side of her so if she rolled she wouldn't fall off the bed.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and watched Family Guy. About half way through it my phone lit up.

_Hey Jeff herd your in town got some stuff wanna come to my place?- Jake_

I thought for a second before calling Matt.

"Hey Matt where are you?" I asked

"In my room why?" He asked

"Can you just come here and watch Taylen while she sleeps?" I asked

"I'll be there in a sec" he said and hung up. I grabbed a jacket and put my shoes on while I waited.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked walking in

"Just a place" I said and left. I walked down to my car and drove. I pulled up in front of a run down townhouse. There was 3 cars out the front and another one on the lawn that was missing half the parts.

"Hey Jeff" Jake said to me as I walked in. The room was filled with smoke and there was around 5 other guys there "sit down"

"Here" one of them threw me a bag with pills in it that had an 'e' on it.

"No thanks man" I threw it back

"Come on man what's up? You were always first to do this stuff" Jake said

"Mate I'm giving it up" I said. They all laughed at me for a bit

"Wait your serious?!" He said

"I'm pulling my head in mate if I get caught with this shit I'll loose my job" I said

"Who cares it just a job" one of them said and puffed the smoke

"But I'm really giving up for my daughter I'm not going to be a dead beat dad like mine I'm gonna give my little girl the best I can" I said "she's my world she's my first priority not seeing how much I can snort and if I can still walk straight at the end of the night" I said

"What happened to Leah?" Jake asked

"She died in a car accident today so now I have to grow some balls and be there for my little girl so don't ever text me about this shit ever again" I said and walked out.


End file.
